Maybe We Aren't So Different
by xXCrazySillyInLoveXx
Summary: A collection of one-shots that I fell like writing that day. Some are based on my life. Panda story
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm feeling depressed, drama,and I'm bored, so I re-wrote this story.

Sasuke is based on Henry in this one.

Sasuke- Henry, Julian

Sakura- Me (Panda)

Shikamaru- Justin

Ino- Anh Duong (anh is my cuzin but she wont be in this story)

Temari- Jessica

Sai- Seth

Hinata- Karah

Naruto- The Karah's friend i forgot the name of

Itachi- Nathan

Gaara- John

Kankuro- Tommy

Tenten- Rachel

Neji- Grant

Kiba- Alex

Jin- Dawn

Karin- Kristin

Ami- Sierra

Random Dude named Kai- Kevin

XoXoXoXo

Sakura woke up and had a feeling that something would happen today, but she brushed it off and got ready for work. She looked at her stomach.

"I should tell Sasuke-kun soon." She thought.

She grabbed her keys and sped off, having no idea what would happen that day.

XoXoXoXo

**Ding! Ding! Ding!**

Sakura had her coffee in one hand, her mouth had a doughnut stuffed in it, and her arms were full of papers. She kicked down the door to Sasuke's office. He was talking on the phone.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hey. Wait Sakura, you know my fiancee right?"

Her eyes, 1 second ago filled with emotion, now filled with pain and sorrow.

"Yes, Karin right?"

"Yes, she will be coming here this afternoon,and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Alright Sasuke-kun."

"Okay, now... go get me a tomato sandwich."

Sakura twitched.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YOU LAZY BASTARD GO GET IT YOURSELF!!"

XoXoXoXo

A red haired girl walked down the hall. Her eyes were onyx and if you looked it them, it was like running into a wall. She was obviously a slut. She was wearing a VERY short skirt, a thin and a VERY revealing shirt. She had thick framed glasses. Her name was Karin.

Karin was Sasuke fiancee. He had agreed to marry her because he found out that she was pregnant. She had told him that it was his child, but it wasn't.

Every girl feared her (maybe because of her looks), and her main enemy was Sakura Haruno. Karin knew that Sasuke loved this girl, so she drugged his drink. When he woke up, he didn't remember anything so he thought he was drunk. Karin then told him that she was pregnant. Sasuke had no choice but to marry the slut.

Karin opened the door to find Sakura with a cookie in her mouth and Sasuke was trying to get it using HIS mouth.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNN I WANNA BE ALONE!!" She said in a high sqeaky voice.

"Hn. Fine."

Sakura left the room.

"So ya. Then he kicks me out of the office!!"

"Sakura, remember how I had to do those one tests?"

"Ya Ino, why?"

"Well, those were DNA tests and that kid is not Sasuke's."

"How do you know? It's still in that thing."

"Tsunade taught me that one technique."

"SO THAT MEANS!!"

"Yes, now I gotta go the baby is crying again. SHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA GET THE BABY!!"

Sakura dialed the phone and called Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I... er... uh... I'm kinda, pregnant."

"HOLY SHIT!! WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, WHY?!"

"Sasuke, business trip, Suna, He was drunk."

"SO YOU MEAN YOU AND KARIN ARE PREGNANT!!"

Sakura told him the story.

"I NEED TO TELL THE TEME!!"

"No. You can't I don't wnat to tell him yet."

"... BU--"

Sakura hung up the phone and walked down the hall.

XoXoXoXo

Karin was planning something evil.

She walked up to Sakura and punched her in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH?!"

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun."

Sakura punched her in the stomach (lightly) just as Sasuke walked out.

"YOU!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CHILD!!"

"WHAT DID I DO? YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE? YOU MUST BE STUPID TO THINK THAT SLUT IS THE MOTHER OR YOUR CHILD!!"

"S-sasuke-kun s-shes lying." Karin faked sobbed.

"YOU BITCH, JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!"

"I'D BE GLAD TO!!"

With those words Sakura left his life. Forever.

XoXoXoXo

Everyone was crying (except Neji and Shika and Gaara). Sakura had just been hit by a drunk driver. She didn't live. They knew that this would happen, for some reason, they all knew it. They watched a video of her over and over again.

Sasuke entered the hospital.

"Why isn't Sakura here, too afraid?"

Naruto punched him the the face.

"Bastard. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SAKURA WOULD STILL BE HERE!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"SHE'S DEAD!! SHE HAD A CHANCE TO SAVE HERSELF, BUT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO!!"

"Hn."

Ino threw him the DVD.

"Watch it for yourself."

The DVD player turned on and Sakura's smiling face came up on the screen.

"Sasuke-kun if your watching this, it means im probably out of your life, but before I completely leave, I have things to tell you. Your little mishap on that one trip... ya.. it left me pregnant..."

Sasuke froze. Sakura was the real mother of his child, and she was killed 2 hours ago.

Sakura was laughing on the screen.

"I told you that bitch was lying. So ya... anyways I have one thing to say before I run out of time. Sasuke, I love you. I did from the beginning, and I died loving you. So if--"

The DVD ran out of time.

Sasuke just starred. Tears were falling down his cheek, but he didn't realize it.

"Sakura...I... Love... You... too"

"Sasuke, it's okay. You'll get through this."

Sasuke ran out of the hospital and got in his car and drove to the beach. The place he and Sakura used to go to talk.

XoXoXoXo

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke-kun don't you just love watching the stars?"

"Sure."

"LOOK A SHOOTING STAR!"

She closed her eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?"

"That one day, when I'm older, I'll end up with the person I really love."

**END FLASHBACK**

XoXoXoXo

He shook away the memory. Then, he remembered something. He drove back to her old house. When he arrived, it was in flames. Firefighters were everywhere. Sasuke just pushed past them and ran inside, ignoring their calls. Smoke was everywhere, but he managed to get insider her room. He looked around and found a necklace. It still looked unhurt. He looked at it a remembered something

_"Sakura-chan, I want you to have this necklace."_

_He threw the necklace at the girl._

_"What about it Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Promise me, as long as you have this on, we will always be able to find eachother."_

XoXoXoXo

He ran outside to give the necklace to Ino, but only managed to throw it to her. Then, he was gone.

XoXoXoXo

The gang walked to the cemetary grounds and read 3 graves.

_Sakura Haruno_

_March 28 1984-March 28 2008_

_Daughter, Soon-to-be-Mother, Friend, LOVER_

They read the next one.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_July 23 1983-March 28 2008_

_Son, Brother, Friend, Father to be, LOVER_

They read aloud the last one.

_Satoshi Uchiha_

_Died before birth_

_Will always be remembered._

_UCHIHA_

Then the sun started to shine and the rain cleared.

"Hey guys, look it stopped raining."

"Do you think this means that they are finally happy Naruto-kun?"

"I think so Hinata-chan."

XoXoXoXo

THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT PART OF MY LIFE. I just felt like writing it so I DID!!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

R E V I E W


	2. Chapter 2 Peppers are HOT

This chapter is based on my life. This chapter is more of HUMOR and theres like NO romance in it.

It was lunchtime at the beloved Konoha High. The gang was currently eating their meals at their usual table, the huge one in the middle of the room. Today was, more boring than usual. Until Shikamaru pulled out two RED, HOT, CHILI PEPPERS. I mean, it looked like they were GLOWING.

"Hn, I bet that I can hold that in longer then you Kiba, WITH OUT water."

"Oh? What if I win?"

"I'll give you a hundred bucks." Sasuke lied

"OH HELL YA!! I'LL DO IT"

"I CALL KEEPING TIME!!" screamed Ino.

"3-2-1 GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Sasuke popped the pepper in his mouth, a smirk still painted on his face. He chewed cool and calm, like always.

Sakura was cheering her boyfriend on.

Kiba look at the pepper with caution, carefully inspecting the bright red color. His face was scrunch up in concentration, debating with himself before he put the pepper into his mouth. He chewed slowly, as if he were savering the taste but soon the chews became labored, as if it was difficult to go on.

After about a minute and a half Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He HAD to have a drink of water. He grabbed Sakura's water bottle and chugged it down. After the drink his face was red, eyes watery, and hair messed up.

30 seconds later Kiba couldn't hold on much longer. His face was redder then Sasuke's. He was practically crying. You could see the smoke coming out of his ears and mouth. He screamed. He grabbed the nearest water bottle and drank it as if he hadn't had any drop of water for weeks.

"THE WINNER IS KIBAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Ino

Sasuke was pissed. Not only did he lose to KIBA he badly hurt his reputation.

Sakura watched her boyfriend sulking at the end of the table.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS HILARIOUS!! SHIKA I LOVE YOUUUUU!!" Ino wiped away a tear and kissed the lazy genious.

Tenten was laughing so hard she fell out of her chair. Luckily, Neji caught her.

Even the shy Hinata was laughing. Naruto was laughing so hard the ramen broth he was drinking squirted out of his nose.

Sasuke gave Kiba the money as he walked away. Angerily.

Sakura chased after him.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

He turned around and saw Sakura.

"Hn."

"Listen Sasuke-kun. I don't care if you win or loose, I still love you."

"..."

"Psh, like I could eat that pepper."

"Sakura, you love spicy things.You eat 3 of those peppers a day."

"SHUTTUP AND LET ME CHEER YOU UP!!"

"... Fine."

"Now... uh... are you feeling better?"

He kissed her.

"Now I am."

"... SASUKE UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura chased after Sasuke with a flaming stick she pulled out of nowhere.

After Sasuke was out of sight. She pulled out a chili pepper and ate it. She now officially LOVED chili peppers.

LAME ENDING!! Thank you JUSTIN for bringing the chili peppers and congrats to Frankie for winning the bet.

XoXoXoXoXo

**Panda**

Then button down there, PLEASE PRESS IT!! It makes me happeh ;P


	3. Chapter 3 Ghosts

Ha okay idk why i decided to write this chapter. I was bored so ENJOY

NO OWN

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was dead. Dead. She was killed in a way Sasuke never thought possible. Choking on a noodle.

"Teme, are you okay?"

"Hn."

"Well your wife just died so.... I mean if Hinata-chan died I would go crazy...."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Naruto was quiet. (ITS THE END OF THE WORLDDDDDD) All that you could hear were the sobs of the girls, and their husbands confronting them.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was buried about 3 days later.

"Woah. Where am I?"

Sakura woke up in a white room.

"Your dead stupid."

"W-w-what? S-sai?"

"Wow ugly...."

"YOU KNOW WHAT FATTIE?"

"I know more than you...."

Sakura was silent.

"So what do I do know."

"Anything really...."

"Don't I go to heaven?"

"Not with that face."

"Sai......."

"Kidding, I just don't think your ready for that yet."

"Can I see Sasuke-kun?"

"Are you going to bother him?"

"Yes...."

"Go out that door."

A door appeared and Sakura exited it.

**BAM**

Sakura fell flat on her face right in her old room. Well, Sasuke's too.

He was sitting at the piano. His eyes were read. He had obviously been crying.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you _

(Okay girl's song but let's say it's a guys......)

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SASUKE-KUN THAT WAS SO SWEET!!!"

"..... Who said that?"

"Me!!!!"

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun can't you see me?" Sakura walked through Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"YES IT'S ME WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE!!!!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm right next to you......"

"Dammit Sakura do something so I can see you!!!"

"Hrm... okay wait."

Sakura snapped her fingers

"SAKURA!!?!?!?!!?" he fainted.

"Damn, and I thought I was weird."

Sakura pulled out a marker and started writing all over Sasuke.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura?"

"Dammit she's gone."

"No I'm not!!"

Sasuke jumped.

"So I'm really dead?"

"You died when you were 3 months pregnant..."

"REALLY? HOW?"

"You wanted ramen so I went to get you some. When you took you're first bite you choked. I helped you but then you choked again."

"Sweet."

"Whatever, I need a shower." He said looking at his wife's "illustrations" (pictures of King Kong having a tea party with Godzilla)

When Sakura heard the water turn on she walked into the bathroom.

"LAAAA DI DAAA!!!!"

"MAN!!!!!! SASUKE SING IN YOUR NORMAL VIOCE!!!"

"SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Sakura flushed the toilet.

"Hn. Doesn't work on me."

"DARN IT!!!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

For a week. Sakura stayed with Sasuke for officially a week. He HATED it. He was around her each day, but he couldn't touch her, kiss her, hug her, he could barely even see her.

She would always bug him. He didn't mind. He loved her childish personality. Even when she hid the keys to his car and made him late for work. He just loved her. A LOT.

So he cracked.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura saw Sasuke.

With a knife.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Sorry Sakura.... I'll be with you soon though..."

"SASUKE DON'T!!!!!"

She was too late. He had slit his throat it was bleeding uncontrollably.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!"

She almost cried. Until she heard a voice.

"Boo."

"DAMN YOU UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, your an Uchiha too."

"Fuck...."

He kissed her on the lips.

"Now let's bother Naruto."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ha idk why i wrote that....

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE


End file.
